


Those Little Things

by Crazybutstillok



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide, Pre-Canon, neutral, pacifist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutstillok/pseuds/Crazybutstillok
Summary: An expansion on a perspective of some little lines.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What, did you just assume she was talking about you?

Waking up was not a chore.  It was never a chore.  Even after untold eons, endless days spent with the same routine, waking up was never the issue.

 

Getting out of bed, she began her routine.  Checking her snail supply--no, still good, another few weeks before she would have to get more.  Flour?  Running a bit low, but enough for a snail pie or two.  Sugar...  Not necessary for snail pie.  It's she would have to get more cinnamon before making Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie anyways.  She sighed lightly.  Spices were so hard to find underground, but the look on his face when she made, the look on their faces--

 

Quickly cutting off that train of thought, she proceeded with the pie.  Lightly sauté the snails, then douse them in seasoning (but no salt, that ruins the flavor).  Quickly wrap them in dough, then a quick burst of fire magic and...!  Breakfast was done.  Savoring her first bite, still steaming, she reaffirmed her favor.  Despite everything, snail was still her favorite.  Finishing up her meal, she could delay no longer.  Tucking the rest of the pie into her bag, she started for the door.  Time to set out on her daily routine.

 

* * *

 

The ruins were small.  Parts had been blocked by traps or time, but even before that they were small.  Even traveling to each bit, saying hello to each citizen, the round trip normally took about half a day, if even that.  Passing a slice of pie to a tired looking family of froggits, she continued to the market.

 

"Anything new today?" She querried as she  scanned the items in stock.   Sparse as always, but there was something.  She felt a little guilty--even when times were tight, they always kept a little back for her.  Selecting her purchases, she tried to pay, but the Loox shook it's eye, mouth in a tight line.

 

"Haven't seen Migospel since the day before yesterday." The Loox replied gravely.  "If you could just... your pie..."

 

She nodded, and quickly left the building.  Even in the Heart of the Ruins, everything was tightly packed.  It was a matter of seconds to find Migospel's place, and after knocking she entered the unlocked door.  Taking in the sight she found within, she grimly closed the door.  Making her way back to the market, she sadly shook her head at the anxiously waiting monster.

 

"I knew, I think, but was to afraid to check for myself", He responded sadly.  His eye seemed to sink deeper into his body as hope drained from his expression.  Then suddenly, thinking of something, he brightened a bit.  "I found some of that brown stuff you like, the one that makes the really good pie.  Do you think you could make some?  People round here could use a little hope, ya know?"  Offering a small satchel, his small smile spoke magnitudes about how well received her pie always was.  Seeing a face like that, she could not help but reassure him.

 

"Of course.  I will come back for it later, after I finish my rounds.  Then tomorrow I will come around and share some with everyone.   Here, take this for now, and share it with others that come by.  It's not butterscotch, but it should do some good."  She swiftly took half of the pie in her bag and offered it to the Loox, who gratefully accepted.  Leaving the market, she made sure to reassure him. " I will come again tomorrow, with the pie you asked for."  

 

He only nodded, distracted by the small group of monsters who were drawn by her voice, alternating awed gazes between her and the pie she left behind.

 

* * *

 

As she continued onward the monsters she found became more sparce.  Few left the Heart anymore, for fear losing someone dear while gone.  These few were the ones who had too many tragedies within the city, to the point it would be dangerous for them to try to stay.  Carefully making her way thorough the traps, she made sure to give each of them at least a sliver of pie.  She knew them individually over the years, and seeing them hungry merely because they daren't return to the Heart would break her SOUL.

  
"Seventeen.... Eighteen... Nineteen..."  Counting out the slices, she stopped worriedly when she could find no more.  Yesterday, she could have sworn there were twenty.   What if one of them had...!

 

"Over here, Toriel"  She heard from behind her.  Turning around to find the Speaking Rock, she noticed a Moldsmall next to it she had previously missed.  Sighing with relief, she handed over her final slice of pie.  That was all of them.

 

About to start back, she paused when she heard a soft cry from the distance, off towards the furthest reaches of the Ruins.  

 

The furthest reaches where some monsters may not yet know how to deactivate the puzzles

 

Hurrying towards the noise to try to help, she found herself getting further and further into the Ruins, towards the Tomb.  Just as she feared she would have to view the grave of her child again, she stopped.  Her child!  No!  No, this was not her child.  This child was different.  No smile graced their face, no pale skin shone from beneath their dark hair.  A human, yes.  But not her child.

 

A human in danger, no less.  A plant monster (one she had seen around occasionally, but who never accepted her pie even when she made Butterscotch) swayed gracefully in front of them, threatening their DETERMINED little soul.  And for a moment, she hesitated.

 

She had saved humans before.  They had come with her.  They had thanked her.  They had stayed with her.   ~~Some had called her mom~~.  But none of them had stayed.  Was it worth it, really worth it, to give her SOUL to yet another, to have her trust shattered yet again?  Could she do it?  Could she survive it?

 

But then, just as she wavered, the monster attacked, small white seeds speeding towards the young soul as it cackled evilly and they cried out in fear and pain and she just. could. not. stop. herself.

 

No matter her fears, hopes, or losses, she could not sit and let this innocent child be murdered.

 

Even if she lost another one, she would at least try.

 

* * *

 

What a terrible creature, torturing a poor innocent youth...

Ah, do not be afraid, my child.

My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.

I pass through this place every day to see if someone has fallen down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I the only one who found that line to be a bit dark?


End file.
